Lost and Found Love
A present gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and WittleFuzzyPuppehs. After being abused by his owner, Barley runs away from him in the middle of the night. He decides to run off to find his only known relative Bandit. Not too long after leaving, he runs into a white and brown pitbull named Mac. He explains his mission and Mac comes along to assist Barley in any way possible. Over the course of the trip, an attraction forms between the two pups although Barley's main focus is finding Bandit. Main: *Barley *Mac *Bandit Minor: *Barley's first owner It was a dark summer evening, Barley's owner was setting him outside for the night. Barley was neglected a lot. Fed once a day if lucky, yelled at, he was sick of it. "you sit out here, and stay out of site, last thing I need is the SPCA on my case.." He dropped Barley on the ground then turned and went back into the house, slamming the door behind him. *whimpers* "Why me?" Barley said as he managed to get up. "He barely feeds me, he is always yelling at me! He neglects me a lot. I...I can't stay Here!" He looks around for a way out when he sees a hole in the fence. "Aha! Perfect!" Barley said as he manages to squeeze through the hole and runs off into the night Barley keeps running until he accidentally runs into a brown and white pitbull "oof! hehehe Sorry!" Barley said as he looked behind him frightened "Woah, you're in a hurry aren't you! You alright there?" He offers his paw out to Barley to help up. "My names Mac by the way." "I'm Barley!" He said looking behind him to see if his owner knew he was missing. "Nice ta meet Ya Barley! So where ya off to in such a hurry? Have you got strays on your tail or something?" He turns and looks in the direction Barley is facing, but can only see the glow of streetlights off a few puddles. "I...I'm running away from my owner and am worried he might come after me!" Barley says as he looks behind him once more "Ah I see, I bet it's the same story ive heard a hundred times before, he neglects you to the point where you can't take it, so you take off? That's a smart idea, I was neglected and force to fight in dog fights by my former owners," he turns and shows barley the bite mark on his back,"Unlike you I wasn't able to escape, I was locked up in a cage. Luckily the animal corps got me out before anymore damage was done. Let's keep moving, if your owner is by chance coming to look for Ya it's best we don't stay in one spot too long" "Okay! Well, if you were rescued, what are you doing out here on the streets?" Barley asked as they walked down the street. "I like wandering, getting to know the neighborhood y'know? Maybe meet some nice pups. So where you planning on heading?" He asked walking alongside Barley "I'm not sure. I heard that I had a cousin Bandit but I don't know where he lives." He replied. "Bandit, Hmm the name rings a bell. Oh I got it!" He exclaimed, "That's the dude that owns the Stray Pup Sanctuary in Foggy Bottom! Yeah, that's not too far from here, twenty or thirty miles out that way I think!" He explained pointing southwards from their current location "That's a long walk! Can we get food first? I'm starving!" He says as his stomach growls. "sure thing dude, there's a trash can behind McDonalds that's full of tasty leftovers! We can get Ya somehting from there" he said, heading down the street. They soon arrived outside a building with a huge golden M standing on top glowing brightly in the dark night. Mac leads him around the back, to where there's a huge garbage bin, filled to the top with chicken, chips and burgers. "Dig in!" "Thanks!" He said as he started eating. "You want some?" He asks nudging a Big Mac towards him. "Well, maybe a little bite." He picks up the burger and starts eating it, "how'd you know these were my favourite?" He chuckles already knowing the answer to his question. "I knew they were your favorite cause it has your name in them" Barley chuckled as he eats another burger. "Heh, well that is one reason I love em!" He says with his mouthfull, "that, and they taste super good!" He swallow his burger and watches as Barley wolfs down his food, "woah, you are hungry! Careful not to each to much, you'll feel sick." Barley eats three more burgers when he suddenly felt sick. "I don't feel so good!" Barley said as he sat down holding his belly. "Well I told Ya that would happen! You feel well enough to walk?" He asked as he walked over and tried to help Barley up. Barley fell over and started turning green "Woah! Barley dude, are you okay?!" He rushed to his side. "I don't feel so good!" Barley said as he just laid there. "Woah! Barley are you okay? Can you walk?" Mac said getting worried "I think I'm going to be sick!" Barley exclaimed turning an even brighter shade of green. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no! What did you eat that made you feel so sick?!" He paced frantically, worry increasing "I think it was a *gets sick* grease covered burger" replied Barley as he gets sick again. "Oh man those things are really bad, I better get you to a vet." He heaves Barley onto his back carefully, being careful not to sicken him further, "there's a vet not to far from here, we can get you there hopefully." "Thanks Mac!" He says weakly. As Mac carried barley to the vet the pups condition didn't better, instead he turned greener. Mac was worried about his new found friend. They soon arrived at the vets, Mac burst in the door yelping for help "help, my friend is sick!" "Let me take a look at him!" The vet exclaimed as he brought Barley into his office "He ate a foul burger from the trash can, it didn't agree with him." Mac explained "I see. I think he just needs some medicine. Give him these and he will be back to normal in no time" The doctor says as he hands over medicine Mac looks at the medicine, then hesitantly takes it from him,"you're sure this will make him better?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "Positive! I get dozens of strays in here...hmm *inspects Barley's collar* I'm going to have to call his owner" the vet says as he reaches for the phone. "Wait no!" Mac interrupts, "that's um...that's, not his owners number! His owner is um...in hospital! He's got um...Radlactosia..?" He grins cheesily. "Hmm...never heard of that. Maybe I should call the hospital so a relative can pick him up" he says dialing the hospital's number. "No you can't!" Mac says as he takes the phone from him and hangs up, "the hospital is in Mexico and there's no signal cause the hospital was struck by lightening!" He chuckles nervously "That's weird. Fine, he can go with you" He says putting a weak Barley on his back. Mac let out a sigh, "great, let's get you somewhere warm little bro." He carries Barley out of the clinic and starts off down the streets again. He wanders into an empty barn on the outskirts of the town, laying Barley down gently onto a soft bail of Jay and snuggling up close to him. He nudges him gently with his snout, trying to waken him up. "Hey B? The vet said you need to take this medicine." "I....don't wanna!" he says weakly. "You won't get better if you don't take it, I know you probably don't feel like eating, but please, this will help you." He pleaded pushing the medicine towards him. "The pill is too big for me to swallow!" Barley pleaded as he lied there on his side, eyes barely open. Mac took the pill from him and cut it in half, he then handed it back to him,"here, now it should be more digestible for you." He said. "Thanks!" Barley says as he manages to swallow the medicine. He then falls asleep. Mac smiles happily and his new companion lying asleep beside him. He nuzzles him softly then begins to drift off to sleep himself. The next morning the two are awoken by the sound of a cockerel. Mac yawns and stretches, getting up. "Hmm? Is it morning already?" Barley says as he stands up looking at his surroundings. "yeah, you feeling better little bud?" He asks walking over to a puddle to get a drink. "Yes. I feel much better! How did we get here?" Barley asked as he went to the puddle. "We're in the same barn we were in last night! Wait, you don't remember me carrying you here? Woah, you must've been real sick!" He said concerned. "All I remember is the vet's office and waking up here" He replied as he took a drink from the puddle. "Oh, well you ate a nasty burger last night and got real sick basically, anyways, Wanna continue the journey to adventure bay?" "Sure! Thanks for helping me" nuzzles Mac before jumping back. "Sorry about that. It's just, you are the first friendly face I've ever seen" Mac blushes slightly, "hehe well of course, you don't think I'd leave you on your own do you?" He chuckles heading out of the barn, "Anyways, let's keep moving, we've got a lot of ground still to cover!" "Okay! Lets go!" Barley says with enthusiasm as he follows Mac out of the barn. They head out of the barn and set out over the fields, walking through crops and muddy ditches, streams and rugged grassy hills. As they near the top of the third hill they climbed Barley starts panting, slightly tired out from all the walkign theyve just done. "So...much...walking!" Barley pants as he collapses from exhaustion on the hill "Hehe, I know it's tiring, but hey look! You can see adventure bay from the top of this hill! We're almost there!" Mac gasped as he breathed in the fresh mountain air, taking in the beautiful view. "I'm tired!!!" Barley complained laying down down on the hill. "Awh, Cmon Barley! Just a few more steps, you need to see this awesome view!" He said calling Barley up. "I'm coming!" Barley whines as he trudges up the hill. Barley works up the strength to climb on and manages to get to the top where Mac stands proudly, he takes a quick glance and the view then collapses where he stands, "hehe, maybe we should lay here until you've got a bit more energy." Mac suggested laying down next to Barley taking int the view "It's a beautiful view!" Barley says as he tries to catch his breath. "You bet, I love lying up here, I feel so free." He sighs happily, looking to a curious looking Barley who can't get enough of the view, he smiles contently at the sight of his newfound friend. "So...I don't really know that much about you~ Wanna tell me a bit more about yourself?" He asked curiously "Well, I was born to a family of three humans. It was me, my mom, and my two brothers. Two weeks after I was born, my owner carried me and my brothers to a street corner in a paper box. I was heartbroken. Before long, my brothers were adopted but I was just left there. I made my escape and two weeks after escaping that box, I was found and taken home by this man. I thought I'd finally have a home but whenever I messed up, he'd kick me, yell at me, and sometimes he wouldnt feed me. I cried every night until last night when I escaped and met you" Barley says looking at his paws. "Woah...you're past is worse than mine, im sorry all that happened to you.." He whimpers and hugs Barley. Barley blushes and hugs back. To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Pups' Adventures